


Marshmallow Contest

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [10]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Contest, F/F, M/M, Mal & Lonnie vs Ben & Jay, Marshmallows, Stupid foolish game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Just the gang being stupid.





	

Title: Marshmallow Contest

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Mal/Audrey, Jay/Chad Charming, Ben/Carlos De Vil, and Al/Doug.

Characters: Mal, Audrey, Jay, Carlos De Vil, Ben, Chad Charming, Al (OC), Doug, Evie, Li Lonnie, and Dude.

Summary: Just the gang being stupid.

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Mal gave proud smile as she threw the eight marshmallow into Lonnie's mouth as the girl fist pumped the air. "Beat that princey!" Mal shouted.

Evie giggled cutely as she took careful bites of her muffin (she just put her lipstick on and she wasn't ruining it for anything) as she watched the scene. Audrey rolled her eyes at her girlfriend childish but still gave Mal a smile before handing her another plate of chocolate covered strawberries. Doug giggled as he relaxed farther into his boyfriend Al's chest with his face deep into a new book.

Ben narrowed at the challenge before looking at Jay. The both shared a look understanding each other as Jay grabbed his own plate of marshmallows.

"Do it." Ben ordered.

Carlos De Vil glanced up from petting Dude to roll his eyes. Chad Charming raised his eyebrow as he sat down on the bench beside his boyfriend Jay. Jay didn't even say anything as he reached over to peck Chad on the cheek.

Jay smiled as Ben opened his mouth and Jay started to launch the marshmallows.

"One." Ben announced as he caught the first one perfectly.

"Two." Jay announced cheekily.

"Three." Lonnie and Mal shared a look doubting the boys' were gonna beat their record.

"Four." Evie giggled as Ben started choking after the marshmallow which almost went down the wrong pipe.

"Five." Jay stated as he winked at Mal who eyes flashed dangerously.

"Six." Ben said through his chewing before opening his mouth of the next one.

"Seven!" Jay shouted.

"What are they doing?" Chad asked as he watched the scene. "They're trying to beat Mal & Lonnie in a marshmallow catching contest." Al supplied.

"Eight!" Jay and Ben shouted together as they shot upwards. "For our last shot, me and Jay shall both throw each marshmallow at the same time!" Ben announced as he nodded towards Jay.

Jay nodded as he handed a marshmallow to Ben as they both backed away from each other slightly. "Wait. Babe wish me good luck."

"Carlos?"

Carlos stopped petting Dude and Chad stopped his process of annoying Evie as he stole part of her muffin. "Good luck." They said as they quickly went back to they're business.

"Wish them bad luck princess!" Mal demanded from her girlfriend. Audrey rolled before muttering the words as she checked over her hair.

"Go!"

Mal rolled her eyes at the dramatics of her friends as Ben and Jay tossed the marshmallow. Ben jumped up to catch the marshmallow proudly showing it off. While Jay dropped down to his knees and slid to grab the falling marshmallow. Jumping up he proudly shoved himself into Mal and Lonnie face.

Lonnie groaned and Mal narrowed her eyes as she muttered underneath her breath. Ben and Jay chest bumped before chewing on their marshmallow with a newly created pride.

"I'm dating a idiot." Carlos, Chad and Audrey whispered at the same time.


End file.
